fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sesetara
Poison|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = FireBall13}} Sesetara is a medium sized Temnoceran known to hide in sand, gravel pits or sometimes mud. It is easily identifiable by it's rock-like abdomen. Physiology They have a similar appearance to a Nerscylla. Having two pairs of legs and a single pair of shovel-like clawed arms. Their feet end in sharp, also somewhat shovel-like claws. The hindlegs have bulkier ones while the forelegs have slimmer ones. The monster has a brown body that has bronze colored stripes running along the monster's body. It has six eyes. With two of them being large and four of them being smaller and located above the smaller eyes. It's abdomen appears somewhat rocky in appearance. It may be actual rock too. Behavior When hiding, they will spring out to bolt at anything that seems like potential prey. When wandering around, they tend to be cautious and are always on the look out for anything that might be coming for it. Even being able to locate incoming threats that move through the underground or the terrain in general. Their speed and carefulness have saved their lives numerous times. Ecology * Order: Chelicerata * Family: Tara Habitat Range Sesetara are found in any locale where they can find spots to hide in. Prefering locales with sand, mud and gravel pits. Sometimes found in otherwise very rocky locales, hiding with it's abdomen acting as a rock. Ecological Niche Sesetara is somewhat low in the food chain. It generally preys on monsters and other small or similar sized creatures that happen to step near it's hiding spot. Sometimes it hunts actively. But it is primarily an ambush predator. While it can compete with monsters around it's level, it has to avoid monsters such as Nibelsnarf, Pirhaktor, Diablos, Monoblos, Bagarala, Barroth and Nerscylla. Stronger monsters, it avoids altogether. And does not bother to challenge them in any way. Some think that Sesetara have mostly evolved thanks to Rolabius preying on them. Gaining useful adaptations against the Amphibian. Biological Adaptations The monster has strong limbs that it uses for running at fast speeds and digging. Their shovel-like claws allow them to dig much easier as well. They are surprisingly fast when digging. They can create holes for them to live in or dig themselves into the ground to hide in the terrain. Their chelicerae are poisonous. And can extend them much like Nerscylla. When not extended, they can deliver a strong poisonous punch. But when extended, they can damage and case strong monsters to flinch in pain as they also get poison injected into their bodies. The monster's rocky abdomen is mysterious. It's rocky texture is assumed to be carapace, but some assume it is pure rock. Not only that, but this abdomen can spew tons of harmful smoke that can be used as a smokescreen or an offensive weapon. Moves and other states The monster can get Frenzied, can become Hyper and can be Tempered. It is a LVL 1 Tempered monster. * Claw Swipe - Swipes a claw forward. Knocks targets down and deals moderate damage. * Dashing Claw - When running, the monster will lunge forward while slashing it's claws forward and trip a bit. It then gets up fully. * Leaping Slam - Jumps back and then leaps forward performing a body slam. Deals moderate damage and flings away. When enraged. It can repeat this twice in a row. * Bite - Lunges forward while delivering a bite. Flings away targets. Deals moderate damage. * Stretched Bite - Stretches out it's chelicerae, and slams them down onto the target. Deals high damage and poison. Flings targets away. Inflicts Poison. * Smoke Ball - Aims it's abdomen up, and then fires out a single smoke ball in an arc. It explodes into a fairly large smoke cloud. Deals moderate damage. The smoke ball flings away targets and the cloud causes a flinch. * Smoke Spray - Readies it's abdomen, and sweeps it as it shoots smoke out. Flings away targets and inflicts more than moderate damage. * Enraged only: Smoke Eruption - Aims it's abdomen towards a target, and lets loose an explosion of smoke from it's abdomen that knocks the monster itself forward. Deals high damage and flings targets up. * High Rank and beyond: Smoke Screen Ambush - Releases smoke around itself to cover the area around it in smoke. It then leaps from it's smoke cloud and attacks. Deals major damage. The initial smoke shooting flings away targets. The smoke that lingers there deals minor damage Body Breaks & Effectiveness Breaks * Claw - A claw can be broken off. * Abdomen - Abdomen appears more cracked and chipped. * Abdomen 2x - Abdomen's carapace gets broken off primarily. And reveals the softness below. The abdomen becomes a weak point. Part Effectiveness The abdomen repels yellow sharpness. On G Rank, it repels green sharpness. The body itself repels orange sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Often find hiding in the ground. It only comes out if nearby potential prey come near enough. These being small monsters, certain large monsters such as a drome Bird Wyvern and even certain Endemic Life. Hunters can also cause a Sesetara to come out. It will try to avoid larger monsters. Especially larger ones. Sesetara can locate hidden monsters. So hunters can make use of them by observing if they behave differently near a spot. This can be confirmed by the monster then avoiding the spot where the monster is hiding, or the monster backing away from it and leaving the area. Turf Wars Sesetara has no turf wars as of now. Trivia * Sesetara was based of sand spiders. Notes * Sonic Bombs cannot be used to lure out a Sesetara from it's underground hide. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:FireBall13